


Can't Find My Way Home

by deandeandean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Catfishing, Cock Cages, Dark, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Spoilers season 9 and 10, Sub Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandeandean/pseuds/deandeandean
Summary: AU from the Regarding Dean episode.  Rowena sees a way out of being hunted by Crowley leaving Dean in a very bad situation.This is a very dark fic.  There is rape and sexual violence so if this is triggering or you don't like it please do not read.  Crowley is very evil in this story.   This is just a one shot I wrote a while ago but the episode airs again today so I thought I would post it.





	Can't Find My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the tags, this is a very dark story. 
> 
> Not Beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

After administering the potion to Dean to halt the memory loss, Rowena urged Dean to go take and shower. She pulled out her cell and called her good for nothing son. Always one to look out for herself, Rowena couldn't pass up this opportunity to get Crowley off her back. 

"Mother." Crowley sneered into the phone. 

"Ferrrgus, I would like to make a deal with you." Rowena said cringing at being forced to work with him. 

"Okay this should be interesting.” Crowley replied. What did you have in mind? 

"How about I offer you your heart's desire and in return you call off your assassins and let me do my own thing without interference?" Rowena stated calmly. 

Crowley barked a laugh into the phone. "My heart's desire? I believe that would be your head on a stick mother." Crowley drawled. 

"Ha, ha Fergus, you interested? Rowena pushed glancing at the clock. 

"Well I'm curious." Crowley said contemplatively. 

"Ok Fergus no funny business. I'm at…" Rowena smiled like a cat that caught the mouse. Rowena had no doubt her plan would work and Crowley would agree. 

Crowley appeared in the motel room seconds later, glancing around looking for a trap. 

"Relax Fergus." Rowena drawled. 

"Okay I'm here." Crowley said. "So what do you perceive to be my heart's desire." Crowley questioned with a sneer.

Just then Dean exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. 

Crowley's eyes popped a bit, his eyes running slowly up and down Dean's body. "Squirrel." Crowley said discretely adjusting himself. 

"Who?" Dean asked turning toward Rowena looking confused. 

In fact Dean's whole demeanor was different Crowley noticed. His face was more open, softer, and his eyes instead of filled with pain, guilt and rage were bright and curious in an almost childlike manner. Crowley quirked a brow at Rowena. 

"Dean honey." Rowena said. "I was just telling Crowley how I stopped the memory spell from progressing but how unfortunately I don't know how to reverse it yet."

Dean looked up at Crowley with no recognition. 

"Dean." Rowena purred tugging Dean toward Crowley. "This is Crowley, your husband."

Crowley jerked in surprise and Rowena smirked when Crowley's face went from confusion to calculating to utter glee. "Squirrel, I'm so glad you're safe, I was very worried."

Dean looked from Rowena to Crowley and back to Rowena. "I'm sorry." Dean said voice heavy with regret and disappointment. "I don't remember you."

"It's okay." Rowena said patting Dean on the arm. "Why don't you get dressed and your husband will take you home okay." She said while turning him toward his bag. 

Crowley watched as Dean started to pull out jeans and a flannel and shuddered in disgust. "Hang on Squirrel, I brought you a bag." And Crowley snapped a bag containing some designer pants and a nice expensive fitted shirt into his hand along with Italian leather shoes. 

Crowley walked over to Dean and placed the bag on the bed. He glanced at Rowena for a minute and testing the waters, Crowley grabbed Dean's neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

Dean was frozen at first but opened his mouth and kissed back, though he still looked confused when Crowley pulled back. Crowley squeezed his ass, telling Dean he had missed him and was glad he found him. Dean just shrugged and went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

Crowley looked at Rowena impressed. "I have to hand it to you Rowena this is pretty clever." Rowena smiled smugly. 

"But where is Moose and how do I know you won't tell him I took Dean?" Crowley asked. 

"Moose is trying to find the witches who cursed Dean, but they already left the country." Rowena told Crowley with a dismissive wave of her hand. She then explained what had happened. 

Rowena gave Crowley an oily smile. "Oh Samuel, it's not my fault that I had to use the restroom and when I came out Dean had wandered away. I mean I searched everywhere and then figured I would wait for you Sam to come back." Rowena smirked, having planned out her story to Sam before she even called Crowley. 

"Clever, clever." Crowley laughed. "Okay mother, you have yourself a deal." 

Dean came out and both Rowena and Crowley took in his designer clothed form, both appreciating Dean's beauty and how the slacks hugged his ass and thighs and the fitted shirt showed off his muscular shoulders and chest and narrow waist. 

"Yes, Rowena." Crowley said with a wide smile. "I might actually have to thank you for this one." Crowley walked over to Dean running his hands down his chest. 

Dean looked at Rowena asking "Wasn't there some other guy here too, where is he? 

Rowena answered with a smile. "No sweetie, he was just my driver, no one for you to worry about. Now run along with your husband and when I figure out a reversal for the spell I'll let you know right away." Rowena promised going up on her tip toes to kiss Dean's cheek and lightly bop his nose with her finger. 

"You should run along now Crowley." Rowena said, pointing at her watch. 

"Right of course, come on Squirrel, let's go home." Crowley grabbed Dean's arm and snapped them out. 

Rowena was quite proud of herself and after singing her sad tale to Sam she intended on enjoying her freedom. No more looking over her shoulders for demons hunting her down, free rein to work whatever magic she wanted, Crowley off her back and the glue that held the Winchester's and their angel together gone. Yes, what a wonderful day Rowena laughed out loud spinning around in glee.

Crowley snapped him and Dean into one of his safe houses, which was more of a mansion with tons of rooms, a pool, an entertainment room, a movie theater, and best of all a ridiculously stocked state of the art dungeon. The previous owner had been very much into those types of things. In fact part of his ten year deal entitled him to be able to pursue his interests without being caught and put in prison. 

"Yes, this will do." Crowley smiled. It's large enough for Dean to putter around in and stay out of trouble and if he becomes unruly well then Crowley will just have to introduce him to the dungeon and train him up right. 

Crowley's cock hardened painfully thinking of all the things he could do to Dean in that room. Yes, well maybe he wouldn't wait for Dean to misbehave after all, but Dean was still Dean at his core though so Crowley was certain it wouldn't take long for a reason to come about. 

Of course Crowley intended to make it clear from the beginning that they had more of a dom/sub type relationship so he could enjoy himself right away. 

“Squirrel, this is our home.” Crowley explained walking Dean around and pointing out various rooms. He then guided Dean into the master bedroom, and Dean looked slightly shell shocked. 

“I'm sorry Crowley but I don't remember any of this.” Dean said sounding a little defeated.

“It's okay Squirrel. I'll take care of you.” Crowley said while unbuttoning Dean's shirt. 

“Why do you call me Squirrel? Dean asked toeing off his shoes when Crowley told him to finish getting undressed. 

“Just a little nickname my pet.” Crowley said standing back to watch the show. 

Dean's forehead furrowed in concentration for a minute and his eyes lit up a bit. “I think I remember that.” He said excited at the memory. 

Crowley just waved his hand for Dean to continue undressing and smiled. Crowley couldn't believe his luck. Today had started out as a typical boring day in hell and here he was with Dean all to himself, with no memory of his hatred of Crowley or hunting, and totally dependent on him. It was too perfect. 

Once Dean was naked Crowley drank in the sight, tan skin, muscled body, and bloody hell even his cock was pretty. 

“Dean.” Crowley commanded. “Go lie on the bed I’ll be right there.” Dean hesitated a bit unsure but Crowley put on a stern looked and pointed. Dean hurried over and laid down on his back. 

Crowley snapped his fingers removing everything but his black silk boxers. He laid down on the bed next to Dean, and took his time, kissing and caressing, running his hands everywhere he always wanted to touch. Crowley sighed in pleasure. 

Crowley had missed this. Granted there was always an annoying female in bed with them during Dean’s demon days, but Crowley still took as much pleasure as he could from Demon Dean’s body. Demon Dean however refused to bottom and refused to let Crowley do everything he wanted. He got only a taste and it was not enough after years of lusting after Dean. 

After taking his time opening Dean up, Crowley wrapped those gorgeous bow legs around his waist which fit perfectly and too lost in his own desire at the moment plunged into Dean in one thrust thoroughly enjoying Dean squirming beneath him, his gasps of hurt and whimpers of pain. 

Dean looked at Crowley with fear at the unexpected pain, but Crowley just kissed him. “Just relax Squirrel. It will feel better soon. I’m sorry I lost control, but you tend to do that to me.” 

Dean squirmed as he felt like he was being split open, the pain was pretty unbearable at first, but as Crowley slowed down and switched his angle Dean gasped at the unexpected pleasure. 

Dean listened to Crowley go on and on about how tight he was, how good he felt, but despite the pleasure Dean felt, something didn’t feel right. Dean felt dirty and used and scared. 

When Rowena introduced Crowley as his husband Dean had been thrilled, hoping it would trigger some memories, but aside from a brief flicker of recognition of Crowley and then later at his nickname Squirrel there had been nothing. In fact the predominant feeling Dean had was to fight or run. 

Dean grimaced as Crowley pulled out trying to pull away but Crowley just held him tight, pulling Dean’s back against his chest securely. “Just relax Squirrel. That wasn’t so bad right?” Crowley purred while finishing Dean off with quick hard strokes. “Next time you’ll come off just my cock alone okay Squirrel.” Dean cringed as the pleasure of his release still left him feeling hollow and wrong. Dean laid there in Crowley’s arms struggling to pull forth any memory of his husband to quell the rising panic Dean felt. 

Over the next couple of weeks to months, they settled into a routine. Dean was not happy, but Crowley assured him over and over that this was their life and they both thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Crowley was very generous in that he gave Dean whatever he asked for from books to movies to a giant TV, and a wide variety of pie, but Dean rarely left the house and when they did it was always to some foreign country. 

How Crowley effortlessly snapped them wherever in the world was a mystery to Dean. He tried to get answers but Crowley just said it was magic but not to worry as he was one of the good guys, otherwise Dean would never have married him right? So they had breakfast in France and lunch in Italy. Crowley took him to some of the most historic sites to visit and many more few off the beaten path locations. 

That part was great but Dean still felt a growing void within himself that he was supposed to be doing something important, that there was some fundamental part of him missing or a person or two from this life. Sometimes Dean would have a flash of long shaggy hair or blue, blue eyes, but then the images would slip away just as quickly. 

In the bedroom department, Crowley was never satisfied. He seemed to have a perpetual hard on for Dean, and Dean was thankful for the special cream Crowley gave him that took away the pain from Crowley’s over eager sex drive, which to Dean’s horror was becoming rougher and rougher. 

Crowley explained one night that they had a special marriage where Dean was his submissive and all Dean had to do was provide pleasure to Crowley. Dean balked at the very idea but he was helpless to stop Crowley. If Dean resisted in any way he would inexplicably find himself falling to his knees and opening his mouth without intending to or bending over whenever Crowley asked while his mind screamed stop and no. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, jostling the medium size plug in him and grimaced wanting to take it out, but Crowley insisted Dean wear it at all times to keep Dean open and ready for him and to keep Crowley’s cum inside of Dean. Dean hated it, but after the one time Dean removed the plug and cleaned himself without Crowley’s permission, Dean had received his first spanking, and it was not fun. It hurt and was humiliating so Dean just tried to ignore it. 

As more time went by Dean became increasingly more uncomfortable with the whole setup. Dean had had some dreams of a younger man with hazel eyes and long hair, of a blue-eyed man in a tan coat. In those dreams, Dean felt like he belonged and he wasn’t scared. So Dean made a decision and all he needed to do now was go and tell his husband.

Dean went into Crowley’s office wincing at Crowley yelling at some work associate. Dean was not supposed to interact with any of his work colleagues, but he wanted to talk to Crowley before he lost his nerve. Dean was going to ask for some time alone because more and more Dean felt that things were not right. 

Dean walked into the office and the guy being yelled at looked at Dean, his eyes widening in recognition. 

“Do I know you?” Dean asked excited about possibly getting to meet someone who knew him before his memory loss. 

“What the fuck!” The guy said looking at Crowley. “He’s been here this whole time. His brother and that angel are tearing through us looking for answers.” 

“Bloody hell!” Crowley yelled at Dean. “Didn’t I tell you never to show yourself to anyone? Crowley asked Dean his voice low and threatening. Crowley then turned to the guy and with a snap the guy turned into a puff of black smoke that crackled and burnt out. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean yelled, afraid again and not understanding what Crowley had just done. Dean knew that Crowley had just killed that guy somehow right in front of Dean. 

“Well I can’t have him running around telling tales now can I, Squirrel?” Crowley sneered as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Well come on, what was so important that you had to break the rules of the house Dean.” 

Dean swallowed hard because Crowley only ever called him Dean when he was upset with him, which usually led to pain or something humiliating. 

“You do realize I will have to punish you for this?” Crowley stated, unable to hide his pleasure at the idea. 

The excited look on Crowley’s face at the prospect of hurting Dean gave him the courage to tell Crowley what he wanted. “Look Crowley.” Dean said nervously shuffling his feet a bit. Dean cleared his throat and continued. “I still don’t remember you or anything really and I, uh, well, I just don’t feel right about anything.” Dean almost stopped and left as Crowley’s darkening expression at Dean’s words. 

“Crowley I really appreciate all the nice things you have done for me, but I think I just need some time alone to sort out my head, maybe try to remember things some more. So, uh, I want to leave.” Dean let out a breath at finally getting the words out and looked up expectantly to see what Crowley would say hoping he would understand. 

“You done?” Crowley said in a low voice Dean had never heard before. Dean just nodded backing away a bit. 

Crowley stood up and strode over to Dean and without missing a beat slapped Dean so hard Dean fell to the ground. Crowley reached down grabbed him by his shirt front, pulled him back up and slapped him down again. 

“Do you really think I would let you leave me Dean?” Crowley growled in anger. “I see the gentle easing you into things approach was the wrong way to go.” Crowley yelled. 

Crowley reached down to grab Dean again, and Dean was not sure where the knowledge came from but Dean quickly slid out of the way and then swept Crowley legs out from under him at the same time swinging up and punching Crowley in the face causing Crowley to fall to his knees. 

Dean and Crowley froze, both shocked by Dean’s actions. “Well, well, well, a little of Dean Winchester is coming back huh?“ Crowley said with an evil smile. “I have to admit I certainly have missed the real you.” 

Dean blinked at Crowley in confusion at his words, in shock that he had fought back and did it so well. But then Crowley threw up his hand and Dean found himself flying backwards into the wall, his head knocking back into the wood sharply and then there was just blackness. 

When Dean came to he found himself hanging from chains in a room that looked right out of a medieval castle with stone walls and torture equipment filling the space. The only modern things in the room were a variety of sex toys that made Dean struggle in his bindings. 

Dean was stretched out, his feel barely touching the ground and chained to the floor with his legs spread wide, his hands similarly chained to the ceiling together attached to another chain coming straight out of the ceiling. There was no give and the metal cutting into his wrists painfully. Dean was naked and the room was cold, chilling his skin. 

Dean tried to yell for Crowley but soon realized his mouth was filled with a ring gag holding his mouth open, and there was also thick penis gag muffling any sounds he tried to make. 

“So Dean.” Crowley said coming around to the front of Dean slapping a whip against his palm smirking up at Dean. “I decided to combine your punished into one session to make it easier on you.” Crowley laughed patting Dean’s cheek and then painfully twisting one of Dean’s nipples. Dean grunted in pain and tried to pull away but he was too securely chained up to move much. 

Dean’s eyes widened in fear as he watched Crowley take of his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves. Crowley walked casually over to the row of toys humming while picking up several items. Dean tried again to speak to say he was sorry but Crowley just ignored the muted noises coming from Dean. 

Crowley came back placing the items he picked out on a nearby table, slightly behind Dean so he couldn’t see them. Crowley walked back around Dean, and Dean shivered as Crowley hand caressed Dean’s flank and abdomen as he walked. 

Before Dean would even register what Crowley had in his hands, Crowley snapped a nipple clamp on each nipple causing Dean to scream in pain. The clamps had sharp metal teeth that caused blood to start oozing from Dean’s nipples. 

Dean shivered when Crowley palmed himself at the sight, and Dean tugged at his restraints again wanting nothing more than to get away from Crowley. 

Crowley tsked and pulled the nipple chain a few times causing Dean to arch his back in pain. “Nice.” Crowley said laughing. 

Crowley then pulled a stool over and sat down and Dean tried to squirm away again when Crowley grabbed his penis and tugged at it painfully a few times. “I would stay very still for this Dean.” Crowley said with an evil smirk, and to Dean’s horror Crowley poured some lube over a thin piece of metal with a ball on top and then proceeded to insert it inch by inch into Dean’s penis. It burned and hurt and Dean was so sorry he ever told Crowley he wanted to leave and for hitting him and fighting back. Dean tried to apologize but again the gag just muffled his words. 

Crowley seemed to understand though and while squeezing Dean’s balls tightly Crowley looked up and Dean could see with dread that Crowley was enjoying himself immensely. “I know your sorry Squirrel.” Crowley said. “But you still have to be punished so next time you try to break a rule or think about leaving, you’ll remember today." 

"Do you understand, Squirrel?” Crowley asked, not expecting an answer as he turned his attention back to Dean’s cock and balls, putting thick metal bands on and tightening them around each ball causing them to bulge out painfully. Crowley then proceeded to place a metal cage over Dean’s cock, locking the little ball from the sound in place at the top. 

“Don’t worry.” Crowley said. “I’ll be able to remove the sound when you need to go to the bathroom, but the cage I’m afraid is going to stay on for a while, until you show me you can behave.” 

Dean’s eyes started to water at the tight feeling of the cage and the thought of having to wear that for a prolonged period of time. Crowley then walked behind him and after hearing a rustling of clothes Dean felt Crowley’s massive cock pushing at his entrance. 

“No!” Dean tried to yell again because Crowley had not prepped him at all. “Sorry Squirrel I hadn’t intending on doing this so soon but you just look so delectable all trussed up like this, your gorgeous cock all locked up. You know I can’t control myself around you.” Crowley moaned as he viciously thrust into Dean with one push, right the hilt that had his balls slapping Dean’s ass. 

Dean screamed in pain behind the gag and his vision blurred and went dark for a few seconds. Without giving Dean any time to adjust, Crowley started roughly thrusting into Dean, chasing his own pleasure without any thought to Dean’s. In fact, he seemed to be purposely hurting Dean. It seemed to go on forever but Crowley finally finished and after pulling out Crowley pushed a large dildo inside Dean, which filled him up and pressed right up against his prostate causing Dean to moan in pain and pleasure. 

“I think 100 lashes for today, but next time I won’t be so gentle Dean.” Crowley laughed. Dean still recovering from Crowley raping him didn’t register what he said until the first hit of the whip was lashed across his back. 

“Ahhh!” Dean screamed again in pain tugging at the chains. But it didn’t matter Crowley hit him 50 times across his back and shoulders with the whip and then switched to a flogger and hit him another 44 times focused on Dean’s ass and upper thighs. The last 6 were the most painful by far as Crowley picked up a cane and hit each ball and his penis twice. 

The pain was so unbearable and Dean screamed behind the gag until his voice was nearly gone and Dean hung limply in the chains. Dean could feel the blood leaking down his back, his balls were swollen, tight and extremely painful, and his penis was on fire. Dean couldn't even imagine what it was going to feel like when he tried to sit down after this since his ass and thighs were burning as if on fire. 

Crowley looked very satisfied when he came back around to face Dean, tugging on the nipple chain a few more times drinking in Dean’s gasps of pain. 

“That was quite enjoyable Squirrel, I’ve missed this. You see I’ve been a good husband.” And at that Dean despite his pain managed to roll his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me Dean.” Crowley growled slapping Dean’s abused ass forcefully. 

“I have. I’ve been faithful to you. Usually I go through a couple of partners a week, play some games, cause some pain, but no I decided to give our “marriage”,” and Dean squinted in confusion when Crowley air quoted our marriage, “a chance.” Crowley continued. 

“But you being you are acting like an ungrateful spoiled child so I am no longer going to deny myself what I like, and since you belong to me you are going to have to start giving me what I want.” Crowley said chuckling at the look on Dean’s face. 

Crowley fiddled with the chains and Dean soon found himself on his knees with his arms still chained above him. Crowley pulled the dildo part of the gag out leaving the metal ring in place and thrust his now again erect cock down Dean’s throat, face fucking him roughly, holding Dean’s face tight up against his pubic hair cutting off Dean’s air supply several times before pulling back to let Dean breathe. Tears were pouring down Dean’s face and he tried to twist away to no avail. Crowley grunted and moaned in pleasure and finally his thick cum shot down Dean’s throat. 

“Oh Squirrel you were just made for this weren’t you? I was going to leave you hanging in the chains but that was really good so I’ll take pity on you and make you a little more comfortable.” Crowley said while ran his hand threw Dean’s hair tenderly. 

Dean was still gasping for breath, his mind foggy from pain and lack of oxygen, and Dean quickly found himself chained to the bed in the dungeon arms and legs attached to each corner with the chain pulling Dean taut allowing Dean only room to squirm a tiny bit. Dean’s back burned as the lash marks and cuts rubbed against the sheets and Dean pleaded with his eyes for Crowley to stop hurting him. 

But Crowley just sat down on the bed and again tugged the nipple clamps a few times. He then cupped Dean’s face running his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip. “I have a couple of meetings that should take the better part of the night so I’ll leave you here to think about your actions and how you plan to make things up to me, okay." Crowley asked smiling and not expecting an answer. 

Dean tried to apologize again, but Crowley stuck the dildo back into the ring gag and locked it into place. He then wrapped a black silk scarf over Dean’s eyes blinding him, causing Dean to whimper in fear. 

“Enjoy yourself Squirrel.” Crowley laughed again, and Dean could hear the heavy metal door closing and locks clicking into place. Within seconds Dean felt the dildo in his ass start to vibrate, pulsing against his prostate while simultaneously the little ball at the top of the sound started to vibrate. Dean screamed at the stimulation while his cock tried to harden but it was locked up too tight. 

Crowley snickered as he heard Dean scream out. He would only be gone a couple of hours but he was sure it would feel like forever to Dean. The settings on the vibrator and sound were set to change speeds randomly. 

Crowley felt himself hardening again at the thought of Dean being forced to suffer being stimulated continuously without being able to get hard or get any release. It was so delicious he was going to have to force himself to stay away for a long enough time. 

As Crowley walked away from the dungeon, he dialed a number asking again when the collar would be ready. "A couple weeks." The voice explained. 

“Bloody hell!” Crowley yelled. “Why is it taking so long?” He demanded. 

“It's complicated magic Crowley. You want it done right don’t you?” 

"Yes." Crowley reluctantly agreed. “Just get it done as soon as possible, he’s getting unruly.” Crowley ordered. 

“Okay fine.” The voice agreed sounding exasperated. 

Crowley hung up agitated. He should have ordered the collar made as soon as he brought Dean home but he hoped the memory loss would allow him to not have to resort to that. However, despite not regaining his memories, Dean was starting to show more of his personality and despite the brutal punishment Crowley was sure Dean would try something again. 

The collar would allow Crowley to have complete control over Dean while still maintaining Dean’s core personality, which Crowley surprisingly missed. It was amazing having Dean around to satisfy Crowley’s fantasies but it wasn’t the same. Dean was too innocent, too unburdened, just a blank slate really, and Crowley wanted the snark and the threats back. He wanted the real Dean back and at his mercy. 

It took over a week for Dean to recover from his punishment enough to start moving around the house again. Crowley was surprisingly gentle, allowing Dean to recover but still reminding Dean that Dean had brought that on himself and Crowley wished Dean hadn’t pushed him to punish him so harshly. Dean just snorted to himself but kept quiet. 

Unfortunately for Dean though Crowley did continue to expand things in the bedroom and most nights Dean found himself in some form of bondage and being spanked or whipped and Crowley delighted in using a variety of toys, but never as harshly as the night in the dungeon. 

The cage was also still on and despite Dean asking for it to be removed Crowley would just smirk and shake his head no. Dean was there for his pleasure only and everytime Dean asked another week would be added on so Dean dropped it. Thankfully the sound had been removed and not put back in Dean thought shuddering at the memory of how it felt. 

However when lying in bed at night after another round of “fun” Dean would think back to something that guy Crowley killed in that weird way said. “His brother and angel were looking for him. Did that mean Dean had a brother and, an angel, what did that mean?” 

Unable to make sense of out that, Dean focused his energy on plotting his escape, trying to figure out a way to get out of the house and off the estate so he could get himself away from Crowley. Dean was really starting to question if Crowley was actually his husband and felt deeply that things were just wrong and he needed to get out.

After a surprisingly pleasant evening spent in Spain Crowley and Dean were back in their bed. Crowley had Dean on his back and was slowly thrusting in and out, enjoying the slow slide as Dean’s ass, which was always so tight and perfect, gripped him with every stroke. There really wasn’t anything better than this Crowley thought looking down at Dean. 

Dean was just so beautiful. It might be a more feminine word, but there really was no other way to describe Dean with his plump sinful lips, his long dark lashes, those impossibly cute freckles and emerald cut eyes mixed in with a strong jawline, muscular physique and tan smooth skin. Even all the scars and healed over wounds added to Dean’s beauty. 

Crowley dipped his head, sucking lightly on one of Dean’s nipples, amazed again at what a nipple slut Dean seemed to be as Dean moaned in response. Of course, Crowley still hadn't removed the cage so all Dean could do is squirm and gasp in pleasure but not get any release. Crowley moaned again at that thought. 

A stiff wind blew through the room and Dean’s eyes lit up briefly and he stiffened and went slack. 

“What the hell?” Crowley wondered when Dean’s eyes slowly opened looking at Crowley and like a window to the soul Crowley watched a range of emotions pass through Dean’s eyes, confusion, pain, fear, disbelief, recognition and lastly rage.

“Oh crap.” Crowley thought. “Those blasted fools must have found a way to reverse the spell without Dean being present.” 

Dean was trying to distance his mind as Crowley slowly made love to him, doing his best to arouse Dean knowing that it was slowly driving Dean insane since he still had the cage on and was unable to get an erection or find any relief. Dean’s balls were aching and swollen with need, his cock throbbed and his ass was hurting, each thrust causing more pain and pleasure as Crowley made a point to hit Dean’s prostate every time. 

Dean felt a sharp wind flow through the room and a feeling like electricity shot through his body making Dean go stiff and then Dean blacked out for a few seconds. When Dean opened his eyes at first all he felt was confusion. “Where the hell was he?” The last thing he remembered was riding a bull in a bar, getting lucky and then chasing after some guy he thought was possibly a witch. 

A sharp pain in his ass brought Dean to the present and he gasped in horror at finding Crowley looming over him and plowing into him. Dean realized he was naked on a bed, his nipples hurt, his cock was throbbing in pain and Dean could feel metal surrounding it, keeping him soft, and his ass was being “Oh my god!. Crowley was fucking him, what the hell?” 

“Bloody hell!” Dean heard Crowley curse pausing in his thrusts. “I take it you remember?” He asked Dean. 

That seemed to open up a flood gate of memories from the last couple of months, sharp picture-like images and feelings of Crowley and Rowena telling Dean Crowley was his husband, their house, their trips, Crowley fucking him however, whenever and as often as he wanted. Dean’s eyes widened and widened as each memory slammed into him, him telling Crowley he wanted to leave, Crowley killing the demon who saw Dean, Dean fighting Crowley, and the punishment that followed. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean screamed struggling to get out from under Crowley. “I’m going to fucking kill you Crowley! Get off! Get out!” Dean yelled and threatened trying to push himself away from Crowley. 

“Calm down Squirrel.” Crowley ordered and snapped his fingers and Dean found himself chained to the bed unable to move. 

Crowley never having pulled out just started fucking Dean again. “Glad to have you back Squirrel.” Crowley smirked at Dean while giving him a particularly hard thrust. 

Dean went to open his mouth again to threaten and curse but with another snap Dean felt his mouth filled with a large ball gag that muffled his words and stretched his jaw painfully. Dean glared at Crowley in anger and hurt, unable to comprehend that Crowley was still raping him, that he had over and over the last few months. 

Crowley finally finished with a pleasure-filled groan. Dean grunted as Crowley pulled out thankful it was finally over, but then screamed behind the gag as Crowley shoved a long thick plug into Dean. 

“Squirrel. Believe it or not, but I’ve actually missed you. You being yourself now will make things so much more enjoyable.” Crowley purred, delight lighting up his eyes.

Dean looked at Crowley with confusion. 

“What, did you think because you got your memory back I’m just going to let you waltz out of here Dean?” Crowley laughed. 

Fear flashed across Dean’s eyes as he realized what Crowley was implying. 

“No, this is good actually.” Crowley said, running his hands down Dean’s chest, tweaking his nipples again, cupping the cage and squeezing the tip of Dean’s penis, grinning at Dean’s grunts of pain. Dean had to force himself not to throw up in disgust. 

“That blank slate of yourself was fun, but this is so much sweeter. Your brother and Castiel must have performed some kind of reversal spell, but imagine their disappointment when you fail to show up.” Crowley actually rubbed his hands in glee. 

“I think it’s about time I touch base with them again.” Dean’s eyes widened as Crowley explained. “You see they’ve called me a few times since you disappeared, asking for my help in finding you. It was so amusing listening to them go on and on about this plan or this theory while I just acted all sympathetic and worried. It really was a lot of fun.” Crowley laughed at the memories and Dean glared at him hating Crowley with every fiber of his being. 

“You see, nobody but just a couple of my most trusted demons know you are here, so after Moose and Feathers questioned and killed more than a few of my demons they finally had to concede that it wasn’t a demon or me that took you. They think you just wandered off and since you didn’t know who you were you couldn’t find your way home.” Crowley cackled his hands running all over Dean’s body as he explained. 

“They are going to be so heartbroken when you don’t show up. They will finally have to accept that you died.” Crowley grinned down at Dean. “You see Rowena told them with the spell you would eventually forget how to eat and forget how to breathe.” Crowley chuckled at Dean’s expression of horror. Crowley then raised his fist and after a sharp hit to his jaw, Dean blacked out. 

Crowley smirked at Dean’s moan of pain as Crowley pulled the last leather strap tight locking it into place. Crowley then stepped back to admire how sexy Dean looked thoroughly strapped to the St. Andrew’s Cross back in the dungeon. The leather straps were pulled tight and locked around Dean’s wrists, upper arms, chest, neck, forehead, hips, thighs and ankles. Dean’s mouth was spread wide around a long thick penis gag that caused Dean to gag and muffled all Dean’s threats and pleas. 

Crowley then attached the serrated nipple clamps, enjoying the look on Dean’s face when Crowley told Dean he would be getting them pierced soon along with his cock, and the pain and fear but most especially the rage in Dean’s eyes was just delicious. 

Crowley rubbed his erection through his pants and pushed a large dildo into Dean, fucking him with him a few times reveling in the moans and gasps making sure to hit Dean’s overly sensitive prostate each time. Finally pushing it in as far as it could go causing it to push roughly against his prostate, Crowley inserted the sound with the ball tip vibrator again. 

Crowley then kissed Dean over the gag, biting down on his bottom lip and drawing blood, moaning at the taste. Crowley patted Dean on the head making Dean snarl behind the gag and try to pull at his restraints, but he was too tightly bound to even more an inch. 

“Just perfect.” Crowley thought as he took out his phone and took a picture. “New screen saver.” Crowley laughed. 

“I’ll be back soon Squirrel. I just needed to make sure you were nice and secure.” Crowley laughed again in delight as he switched on the vibrator part of the dildo and sound thinking Dean’s shouts and muffled curses, gasps and moans were like music. 

“It’s a good thing Dean’s collar would be ready to pick up in two days.” Crowley thought as he whistled to himself as he prepared to go visit Moose and Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no happy ending for Dean, at least for the moment. I don't have a continuation planned but you never know. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
